Second Chances: Part 9: Buried Shadows
by Trish1
Summary: Lady Elizabeth, arrested for murder? How could this be?


Second Chances: Part 9: Buried Shadows  
By Trish  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of Fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit was made. Covington Cross belongs to Thames, Reeves, and Gil Grant, no to me.   
  
  
"Ma Lady, I'm sorry to have to ask you these questions now, as such a happy time." The constable apologied to Elizabeth as they sat along with Sir Thomas in the solar of Covington Cross.   
  
Elizabeth was pale, and her mind was racing. She could not let even an inkling of the truth come to light. It was clear she was choosing her words very carefully. Thomas noticed his new wife's uneasiness. He assumed it was simply the mention of such a horrible memory that was upsetting her, and grasped her hand tightly for encouragement.   
  
"That's alright, Geoffrey." Elizabeth acknowledged. "You're only doing your job." She hoped her words were convincing, even her tone was not. Thomas sensed something more. Something Elizabeth had hidden for many years.   
  
"Well, you are aware of the facts to date." The constable began reviewing details Elizabeth had tried to forget. "Harry Adderly was found stabbed to death in the study of his London estate. There had been signs of a struggle. The murder weapon belonged to Adderly, and there were no witnesses. However the servants did report that all the entrances had been locked, and none had been tampered with."   
  
"It was ruled that someone had found their way in, somehow." Elizabeth tried to cover.   
  
"Yes, through an open window I believe." Sir Thomas added, trying to add support to Elizabeth's version of the details. He did not like the distress this line of conversation was causing her.   
  
"Humm. That's right, an open window on the second floor, that had no vines, trellises or other means of reach." The constable noted.  
  
"Just what are you implying?" Thomas snapped.   
  
"Nothing, ma Lord.' Geoffrey begged his superior's pardon, but added. "Nothing yet."   
  
Elizabeth felt sick. She was afraid she might faint, although it was not in her nature. "I really don't see what all this is about." She blurted. "Harry has been gone for years. The case was closed. What is this new evidence you spoke of?"  
  
"It seems that one of the servants, a George Martin, had come forward saying that he heard you and Adderly fighting, and screaming, and he also said there was crying coming from the study the night of the murder. From his story that was not an uncommon occurance in that household." The constable informed her, suspiciously.  
  
"My relationship with Harry is none of you business." Elizabeth snapped, trying to push down the memory of those terrible fights that usually ended in her bloodied and bruised. The worst part was that her children had witnessed them all. "Besides, I remember George, he was never trustworthy, and I believe I had to let him go after Harry's death."  
  
"That may be, but this new evidence casts a different light on things." Geoffrey said, sorry that he was the one who had to bring the news. "Ma Lady, I have to ask." He began. "Did you kill Harry Adderly?"  
  
Sir Thomas went into a rage. "This is preposterous. How dare you..." He began, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.  
  
"No, I did not." She vowed.  
  
"Get out!" Thomas yelled at his old friend.   
  
Geoffrey stood and made his way toward the door. He paused for a moment, sorry that his visit had to end so badly, but still under oath to do his duty. "Ma Lady I must ask you not to leave the county, we still may need to talk to you." With that he openned the heavy door and walked out into the hallm, nearly knocking over the Gray and Leland children who had been listening at the keyhole.   
  
Without a word Adam and Lenore rushed to their mother, who still stood in disbelief. "Mother..." They began. She silenced them quickly, afraid they would say too much.  
  
"It alright, my dears. Everything will be alright. We've always seen things through together, and we will again." Elizabeth tried to comfort them.  
  
"You won't be alone." Thomas said, drawing Elizabeth close to him as his and her children looked on. "I won't let anything happen to you." He was determined to keep her safe, even if she knew more than she was telling.   
---------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days passed in peace. The constable had not returned, and no one spoke of his visit, at least not publicly. Everyone was a bit on edge, however. Armus, Eleanor, Richard, and Cedric eyed Lady Elizabeth's chidren a bit suspiciously as the brother and sister secretted their conversations. They also eyed Lady Elizabeth. Could it be true? Could their father's new wife be capable of murder? They could scarecly believe even the thought of it. Sir Thomas felt as they he and Elizabeth were living on borrowed time. He knew very well that Geoffrey had not just dropped the case. The man's investigative instincts were too strong and that this new evidence could prove to be very damaging to Elizabeth. He did not believe for one moment that she had killed Harry Adderly, but he thought she might know who had.   
  
On the fourth day after his first visit, Geoffrey returned. This time he was accompanied by several rough looking men. They had arrived towing a very crude looking carriage. They drove into the courtyard at Covington Cross as though on a mission. It was Armus and Richard, tending to several new horses, wedding gifts for Sir Thomas and Lady Elizabeth, who noticed them first.   
  
"Alert Father." Armus ordered his brother.   
  
Richard slipped unseen out of the back of the stables, and up a hidden stairway. Armus summoned all his size in a show of strength as he walked over to inquire about the men's visit.   
  
"Can I help you...gentlemen?" He asked.   
  
"We need to speak with Sir Thomas, and with Lady Elizabeth." The constable informed him.   
  
For a moment Armus considered telling the men they were gone, but felt that may even cause more of a problem for his stepmother. He bid them to wait while he fetched his father. He did not promise to bring Elizabeth.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside Richard had relayed the news to Sir Thomas and the frightened Lady Elizabeth. They had decided to face the situation like Grays,head on. It would do no good to run or hide, the men would be back. Together Thomas, clutching Elizabeth close to him, and followed by his children and hers, walked out into the courtyard to face whatever lay ahead.   
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Ma Lord, Ma Lady." Geoffrey bowed to them. His face was somber. He was not enjoying this duty.   
  
"What is it Geoffrey? Why have you brought all these men?" Thomas asked, suddenly worried.   
  
The constable hesitated for a moment, and then showed Thomas a crumpled scroll. "Ma Lady, it is my duty. That is I must..." He stopped unable to get the words out. Geoffrey took a deep breath and began again.   
  
"Lady Elizabeth Gray, In the name of King Edward and the Realm, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Harry Adderly." Geoffrey could barely manage to get the words out.   
  
One of the men stepped forward and tried to grab Elizabeth's wrists. Thomas pulled her aside, and stepped infront of the approaching foe. "Don't you touch her." He ordered. Just them two more of the brutes, grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and held him tight. The first man, took a struggling Elizabeth by the arms and pulled her toward the wagon.  
  
"Thomas." She screamed, terrified, trying to wrestle free.  
  
"Let her go. She didn't kill anyone." He roared.  
  
The Gray children stepped up to defend their father and stepmother and were met by the swords of the lawmen.   
  
"No!" Elizabeth screamed. She would not see anymore blood shed, especially theirs.  
  
The man grabbed a pair of shackles from the seat of the wagon and clamped them of Elizabeth's wrists. She could only stare at Thomas who was powerless to save her. Her face was a mask of dread and fright.   
  
"Mother!" Lenore screamed, but was held back by Eleanor.  
  
"No, please, she didn't..." Adam tried to yell.  
  
"Adam, no!" His mother silenced him. His face was twisted with anguish.   
  
Thomas writhed in agony at seeing Elizabeth put into the back of the crude, pitiful little wagon. He couldn't stand to see her like that, and he was unable to do anything about it. "No, Elizabeth!" He shrieked, as the wagon pulled away.   
  
"Thomas!" She screamed, straining to see him.   
  
Almost at once the wagon was gone out of sight, and Elizabeth along with it. The brute let Sir Thomas go, and her nearly fell to ground. This could not be happening.   
  
"Where are they taking her?" He begged Georffrey as the constable climbed onto this horse to follow his underlings.  
  
He hesitated a moment, the words sticking in his throat. Finally he told the family where Elizabeth had been taken. "To the tower." Was all he said as her rode away.  
  
_To Be Continued....._  



End file.
